Frozen Heart remis à neuf XD
by inazuma-eleven-57
Summary: La vie est magnifique, mais est-ce vraiment le cas pour tout le monde ? Pas pour moi en tout cas... Ils ont sacrifiés leur vie pour sauver la mienne ! Mes parents sont morts à ma place ! Leur absence est trop dure ! Ils me manque !  Frozen Heart rénové !


**Alors, je dis vous expliquer pas mal de chose ! Oui, le Prologue de ma fic a changée ! Je sais que je n'ai pas mis la suite ! Mais tout ça à cause d'une chose ! En fait, mon ordinateur m'a lâché et j'ai perdu les sept chapitres que j'avais écrit TT-TT. Alors, j'ai recommencée mon Prologue pour qu'il soit meilleur (enfin j'espère) ! Et je vais refaire les chapitres bien entendu ^^ ! Bon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement TT-TT ! Seule Yumi mon personnage m'appartient XD ! **

Prologue : Un souvenir douloureux.

PoV Yumi…

Je marchais seule dans les rues froides et sombres de la ville d'Hokaido. Nous étions un soir d'hiver le 15 décembre. La neige tombait et une tempête s'annonçait. Je marchais dans le froid, la neige arrivant presque à mes genoux. J'arrivais peu de temps après à l'entrée du cimetière de la ville. M'arrêtant devant un petit instant, je levais mon regard vers le ciel, qui était plein d'étoiles. Trouvant cela inintéressant, je reprenais ma marche, pour arriver devant une tombe. La neige froide et blanche recouvrait celle-ci. J'enlevais alors la neige pour laisser apparaître deux noms. Ceux de mes parents.

-Cela fait maintenant dix ans que vous n'êtes plus là… Vous savez, vous me manquez beaucoup… _Dis-je la voix tremblante et en me mettant à genoux devant la tombe._ Je sais que je dois surmonter votre mort toute seule, mais c'est trop dure… Mais je vous promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous continuiez à être fier de moi ! _Terminais-je en pleurant et en me rappelant ce qu'il c'était passée il y a dix ans. _

Dix ans en arrière :

J'étais là, tenant la main de mes parents avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Ma joie était sans égale ! Je venais de passer une journée magnifique que je n'oublierais jamais ! Cet anniversaire était le meilleur de toute ma vie ! Mes parents et moi-même avions passés la journée dans un parc d'attraction qui était juste à côté de chez nous. Sur le chemin, il commença à neiger ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimais la neige, c'était froid, mais c'était d'une belle couleur blanche et qui brillait lorsqu'elle était soumise à la lumière, c'était si jolie ! Puis, avec mes parents nous passâmes sur un passage piétons qui était situé juste en face de chez nous. Alors que nous en étions à la moitié, une voiture arriva. A cause de la neige, la voiture ne réussis pas à se stopper. Je voyais la voiture arriver, puis je sentis qu'on me pousser, avant que ce ne soit le trou noir.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée dans un lit, qui n'était pas le miens. Je me redressais pour me mettre en position assise et examinais la pièce avec précision. Alors que je regardais par la fenêtre, j'entendis la porte grincer m'annonçant que quelqu'un était entré. Je tournais alors mon regard et vus un homme avec une blouse blanche.

-Monsieur, où suis-je ? _Demandais-je simplement._

-Tu es à l'hôpital général d'Hokaido. _Me répondit-il en se mettant assis devant mon lit. _Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-…Je rentrais du parc avec mes parents puis… _Commençais-je._

-Puis ? _Demanda-t-il._

-…L'accident… _Continuais-je en sentant mes larmes couler sur mes joues._ Mes parents….. Comment vont-ils ? _Demandais-je inquiète pour eux._

-Et bien… Ils t'ont tous deux sauvés la vie. En sacrifiant la leur…._ Expliqua-t-il._

-Alors…..

-Je suis désolé, mais tes parents sont morts. _Termina-t-il._

-Non ! Maman, Papa ! _M'écriais-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps._

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque je fus sortie de l'hôpital, ma tante était venue me chercher. Puis, nous somme allées aux funérailles de mes parents. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je les avais perdus et j'étais désormais seule… A la fin des funérailles, je fus mise sous la garde de ma tante. Mais j'avais hélas énormément changée… Je ne prêtais attention à plus rien… je ne parlais que très rarement… et je restais toujours enfermais dans ma chambre. Sans sourire, sans montrer mes émotions… plus rien, j'étais comme un corps sans âme qui ne réagissait plus à rien.

Aujourd'hui :

-Bon, je vais rentrer. Je dois terminer ma valise. _Dis-je en séchant mes larmes et en me redressant._ Je vais faire ce que tu voulais papa… Je vais réaliser ton rêve, et mon rêve de quand j'étais enfant. Je vais aller à Raimon… Même si je dois quitter Shirou et Atsuya (Et non il n'est pas mort ! Ben pas avec moi XD !). J'y vais, je reviendrais vous voir un de ces jours !

Je regardais une dernière fois la tombe avant de rentrée et de terminer ma valise. Demain, j'allais emménager seule dans un petit appartement à Raimon et allais m'inscrire au collège. Mes parents ont toujours voulut y habiter ! Car ils trouvaient que j'étais très forte au foot et que je devais intégrer l'équipe du collège Raimon ! Tout ça à cause de la légendaire équipe des onze d'inzuma !

Lorsque je fus chez ma tante, je terminais ma valise avant d'aller prendre un bain, de manger et d'aller me coucher, en pensant à ma journée du lendemain.

**Voilà pour mon Prologue qui a été remis à neuf XD ! Sincèrement, mais ce n'est que mon opinion personnel, je trouve que je l'ai mieux réussis que l'autre XD ! **

**Bon sinon, Review ? *yeux de chien battu***

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 1, en espérant que le Prologue vous ai plus ^^**


End file.
